Hidden Feelings
by Morby2019
Summary: Hidden Love? Mordecai and Rigby have been friends for years, and Rigby has had feelings for Mordecai. Will he let him know after all this years? Will Mordecai take it well? Or will he lose Mordecai forever?


It was a hot day at The Park, Mordecai and Rigby were mowning with push mowers. The sun bleamed down on them causing them to constantly sweat. Mordecai frowned, "Dude, this sucks, this is so unconfortable..." Rigby nodded wipping the sweat from his forehead, "Can't talk to hot..." Mordecai frowned, "Lets just finish up here, so we can get inside... I am thirsty." Rigby shook his head, "STOP TALKING!" They hurried, getting the mowing done and crawled to the steps of the house. Crawling up the steps, then into the kitchen. Mordecai scrabble through the food in the fridge for water, he grabbed two bottles of water chugging one throwing the other to Rigby. Rigby chugged his as well, "Oh yeeaaaahhha!" Mordecai sat down at the kitchen table, his stomach growled loudly. Rigby smiled, "Sounds like its..." "LUNCH TIME" They shouted playfully together. Some time passed, they ate half of all the food in the kitchen, and now they were playing video games in the living room. Benson came down from his office, he was jamming to his own beat. He passed behind the couch, seeing them playing games "You all better have mowed the lawn! If it isn't mowed when I go out there you are FIRED!" Making his way into the kitchen, through the doorway his eyes widen. "What happened in here? What is this mess? Mordecai and Rigby?!?" He yelled to them loudly. Mordecai and Rigby walked into kitchen looking down. "What is it Benson?" Mordecai asked in a calm tone. "Yeah, we were gaming!" Rigby chimed in. "WHAT IS IT?!? THE KITCHEN IS A TOTAL MESS, THERE IS WATER ALL OVER THE FLOOR! FOOD CRUSH EVERYWHERE!" Benson started looking in the fridge, and in the cabinets to find they had eaten most of it. "Sorry, Benson it was like really hot outside..." Mordecai said fast, "Yeah it was so hot we got really thirsty and hungry" Benson gumballs were red from being so angry, "FINE! Did you at least finish mowing?" Mordecai nodded, "Yeah, we did thst before coming in honest!" Benson looked down, "Good, now clean this mess up and I will need you to run to the store. SINCE YOU ATE AND DESTORY ALMOST ALL THE FOOD IN THE KITCHEN!"

It was now the late afternoon, Mordecai and Rigby had cleaning the kitchen. Benson had made a list of what he needed them to get at the store to restock the kitchen.

Benson handed the restocking list, Mrdecai took the list. "We got it from here, Benson!" Benson looked angry suddenly, "DON'T SCREW THIS UP OR YOU'RE FIRED!" Rigby nodded walking on out, as Mordecai followed him. Mordecai got in the golf cart, starting it up fast, and Rigby got in the passenger side. He looked down, thinking how important it was for them to get this right. Mordecai frowned looking at Rigby, "Whats wrong?" Rigby looked away crossing his arm, "Nothing, just don't want to screw this up..." Mordecai's phone began ringing but he doesn't hear it. "Hanging with Margaret, cause it feels so good like I knew it would..." Rigby got angery hearing that cheesy song he sung about "her" on Valentine's day. "Dude, please answer your stupid phone!" Rigby yelled at Mordecai without thinking. Mordecai frowned, "Okay. Feisty!" He picked up his phone off the seat answering it, "Hey?" Maragret smiled, "Hey Mordo, how are you today?" She said excitedly, Rigby mutters what she says in a annoyed voice. Mordecai heard Rigby and punched him in the arm. Rigby frowned rubbing his arm. Mordecai smiled but frowned, "Not great really, we mowed, then we ate everything in the kitchen... Now we are on a restock run..." Maragret smiled, "Does my lovebug have a tummyache?" She said in a loving voice. Rigby looked angry at what she said. Mordecai blushed, "Yeah, kind of but you know me I am probably just hungry." He said patting his stomach giggling playfully at her. She giggled too. "Oh Mordie, you are so cute!" Rigby groaned loudly. Mordecai blushed more, "Well. I have to go, I will talk to you tonight..." Margaret smiled, "Okay, bye Mordie!" She giggled hanging up. Mordecai punched Rigby again, "What is your problem, dude?" Rigby mimicked him in a high pitched voice. "Nothing... Really, just tired..." Though really Rigby might have been jealous, but even he wasn't sure yet...


End file.
